umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todestadt
Todestadt (Death City in German) is a town built by Gokyr586. It is located in the Nether, accessed through a Nether portal in the outer north region, a distance away from the server's one and only reservoir. Todestadt is described as a place "where the dead enjoy death". As such, it is the first town to be built in the Nether, and is also the first to be built specially for the souls of the dead rather than the living. Conception and beginning Gokyr586 first got the idea of a place for the dead after watching an episode of Doctor Who which involved a place known as the Nethersphere, where the minds of people are uploaded after they die. Later, when Molster asked him about building his own town, Gokyr then began on developing this "crazy idea" of his. Gokyr later began looking for a place to build the entrance portal, with some advice and help from Molster. Molster also helped to build the entrance portal, whilst facing problems such as ending up in the stronghold after going through the portal. While building the town, some areas of the nether had to be covered with flat areas of netherrack. Gokyr also had to carry out massive netherrack clearance using explosives in order to ensure enough space for the town, and also to take various aerial shots. Style All of the buildings in Todestadt were built using nether bricks, with their roofs made using nether brick stairs, in order to match the natural enviroment of the Nether. The sections of netherrack between various buildings were developed into roads, while keeping the natural structure intact. The structure of the buildings is very basic, to resemble caskets and coffins. Street lamps made of glowstone are placed along corners of roads to provide light. Sections of roads are also lit on fire. Red is always the dominant colour of carpets used in some buildings. Todestadt3.jpg Todestadt2.jpg Todestadt1.jpg Buildings Cross-dimension checkpoint The cross-dimension checkpoint is for visitors who wish to enter or leave Todestadt. The cross-dimension checkpoint ensures that visitors agree to perish before entering Todestadt, as Todestadt is a town where only the souls of the dead are allowed. Crypts Crypts are the names of the houses in Todestadt. There are a total of 10 crypts in Todestadt, 9 of which are numbered, from 001-009. Each crypt contains a number of chests depending on the size of the crypt. The crypts are usually small, although there are minor differences in size. Aside from the nine numbered crypts, the last crypt, known as The Grand Crypt, is a large crypt specially reserved for the perished villagers of the East Village. The destruction of the village was also part of the inspiration to build this town. Lavaeneon Seaside Restaurant A restaurant where villagers or players cook and savour their food. It is the only building in Todestadt to have glass windows. It is located near a lava sea, hence the word "Seaside" in its name. Irikkod Mart Irikkod Mart is a spoof of Molster's Dokkiri Mart chain of stores. Its insignia is a nether quartz crystal oriented to look like the original Dokkiri Mart symbol. Das Hollen Schrein Das Hollen Schrein '(The Hell Shrine) is a shrine made entirely out of nether bricks and fences. It is located in front of a small road made out of soul sand. Polizeiposten & Polizeiprasidium These two buildings are the official police facilities of Todestadt. The '''Polizeiposten '''is the town's regular police post, while the '''Polizeiprasidium '''is the headquarters of the town's police department. Armoured wither skeletons in armour stands serve as the police officers of the town, with different types of armours representing different ranks. The highest known rank of the town's police department is '''Herr Kommissar '(Lord Commissioner), held by a certain someone known only as Wither. He is represented by a painting of the Wither mob in Minecraft. Der Leiterbunker This is the town's mayor office, consisting of two floors: the '''Leiteroffice (Gokyr's office), and the 'Leiterhaus '(Gokyr's residence). A flagstaff with the flag of Todestadt is situated next to the main entrance. It is the largest known building in the town itself, serving as the Leiter's base of operations. A large nether fortress is located behind the building. Notes *The style of the flag of Todestadt is based on the Great Union flag used by the Kingdom of Great Britain from the year 1707-1800, with minor adjustments and different colours. *The colours of the flag of Todestadt, red, white, and black, are also the colours of the national flag of Germany used by the Nazi Empire. **As such, German terms are used for the police facilities and also the town mayor's office building. **The title of Leiter for the mayor is also a joke on Adolf Hitler's title of Fuhrer, as both of them are the German equivalents of the English word "leader". *Gokyr586 initially intended for wither skeletons to be the residents of Todestadt, but the idea was scrapped after two wither skeletons in the Polizeiposten disappeared. *There are in-jokes made on two crypts, namely 007 and 009: **On crypt 007 there is a sign that says "JAMES BOND IS TOT!!! LOLOLOLOL XD". This is a reference to James Bond being codenamed Agent 007. **On crypt 009 there is a sign that includes a quote from Karl Koller, one of the characters from the 2004 film Downfall. Koller is infamously known in the Downfall parodies for his saying of the word "Nein", hence the joke. *The crypts were initially known as Coffins, but the name was changed due to a comment from Molster. * Despite the entrance portal located in the far north, the town itself is very close to the Nether transport system built by Molster. This is due to distances in the Nether being scaled down by 8:1. *A recurrent problem in the town would be villagers or iron golems accidentally walking into flames on the roads, decreasing their health. Gokyr586 has since taken steps to reduce the number of these occurrences by putting out most of the fires on the roads. *Another problem would be villagers often leaving their crypts, especially those in the Grand Crypt. Most of them either end up in the Seaside Restaurant, Irikkod Mart or the Polizeiprasidium, get killed by flames on the roads, or venture off into areas unknown. Category:Towns